


What do good boys get for Christmas?

by Ellefstaine4Life



Category: Megadeth
Genre: Christmas, M/M, ellefstaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellefstaine4Life/pseuds/Ellefstaine4Life
Relationships: David Ellefson/Dave Mustaine
Kudos: 12





	What do good boys get for Christmas?

_"You can't be serious"_ ,David sighed against the round chocolate candy that was being pressed to his lips.  
  
When he had been ordered to get down on all fours and to close his eyes, he had expected to receive something entirely different. Or rather hoped to receive something entirely different. He should have known his lover better than to expect to get just what he wanted right away. Him and Dave had only been together for a couple of months by then but the fact that David had to _work for it_ had already been established.  
  
  
 _"Suck it, baby"_  
  
  
The tone Dave put to his words was warm and light, not like the usual orders he'd hiss during moments of heat. _No..._ those three simple words even seemed to have a melody to them, one that perfectly matched the muffled Christmas music that was coming from the other room.  
  
The warmth of his voice was only mirrored by the gentle smile he had on his lips. The usually so stern gaze softened too and he offered David the most loving look he could muster as his little brunette started to roll his tongue over the piece chocolate.  
.  
Although the holiday season softened even his usually so cold lover, David knew that established rules weren't to be broken. So, following the orders he had been given, he presented his skills, making sure to act out all the little movements the older man loved to watch him do. He wondered if this was to be considered a new kind of foreplay, during which he was presented with an object and a task. A task he would later practice on the real thing and in a more private setting.  
  
Excitement filled him at the prospect of doing all this to something other than a piece of chocolate. Closing his eyes, he imagined his tongue flicking over the tender flesh of his lover's tip, his lips stretching around it, his teeth grazing over it... His jaw clenched at that thought, teeth digging into the piece of chocolate and breaking it. The sweet liquor the praline was filled with ran down his lips and chin, and although he tried to lick it away, a few drops ended up on the carpet in front of him.  
  
The younger man opened his eyes to the sound of his lover clicking his tongue in mock disappointment. Dave shook his head, making the few strands of orange hair that had escaped his loose ponytail move from side to side. A pair of hazel eyes gleamed in amusement, matching the widespread smirk on his plush red lips. The fact that his expression was one of pure amusement became even more apparent when he said,  
  
  
 _"Look at the mess you've made..."_  
  
.  
A small chuckle escaped him as he noticed how absolutely guilty the small brunette in front of him looked. He had no intention to actually cause any feelings of guilt, this had all just been part of his little game. A game that David was playing even better than he had initially thought - something Dave noticed when that pink tongue darted out again to lick his fingers clean.  
  
  
 _"Cleaning it up before I even said anything... What a good boy you are..."_  
  
  
David softly sighed in response. He took the tips of two fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them ever so gently.  
  
  
 _"And you know what good boys get for Christmas, right?"_  
  
  
David shook his head, simultaneously moving the flat tongue along the slim fingers in his mouth. He moved his head down them a bit further, wanting them deeper inside. His lips had just passed the second knuckle when those two fingers forcefully pressed his tongue down, gaining a surprising moan in the process.  
  
In this restricted position, he could only watch as his lover leaned down to him to whisper into his ear. Those plush lips that had been spread into that amused smile earlier now pressed to the shell of his ear.  
  
 _"Good boys get to sit on Santa's lap."_


End file.
